Be Unkind
by antwattack
Summary: She loves him, more than anything. She loves him and he just uses her for pleasure, until she's finally had enough. You don't appreciate the things you got until it is too late. Rated M for language. sonfic, one-shot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. that is currently the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Shonen Sunday, Sunrise, Animax, Nippon TV, Yomiuri Tv, and the rest of those companies I can't pronounce, with the exception of Akihiko (he's my baby too) and all those other characters not in Inuyasha. I also don't own Don't Bother that is Shakira's property!_

**_Be Unkind_**

She looked at the man across the street. It had been so long ago, so long. So long ago that she'd move to this place. So long ago that she met this man. So long ago since she gave up everything for him. Gave up everything and he left, just like that.

_She's got the kind of look that defies gravity  
__She's the greatest cook  
And she's fat free (fat free fat free fat free)_

His fiancée was there with him. The one that he had chosen over. Of course, she was always second best, the other woman. Kagome didn't want to be what she was: a slut, tramp, hoe, skank, home wrecker. She didn't want to be dishonest to her family and friends for the sake of one man. But she could never say no, it wasn't as simple as that. She _loved _him, she really did.

_She's been to private school  
And she speaks perfect French  
She's got the perfect friends  
Oh isn't she cool_

She was a goddess, that woman. Nothing Kagome would ever be, nothing. Black flowing hair up to the waist with chocolate pools that can make one hundred men drown in her eyes. She was taller, skinnier, more educated, of course, nothing less for the perfect woman.

He held her tight as they made their way to the black stretch limousine. Kagome caught his eye, again, she could tell. The very same eyes that she loved, those eyes. She loved them as much as she loved his puppy like ears and silver hair.

He gave Kikyo a kiss and closed the door to her ride.

_She practices Tai Chi  
She'd never lose her nerve  
She's more than you deserve  
She's just far better than me_

They had all gone to high school together, Kagome and Inuyasha. They had all the same classes and constantly talked to each other. They became best friends very quickly, told each other their problems, helped each other, did their homework together, went to prom together, loved each other. Well, that's what she thought, anyway.

Soon, they started collage and that's when he met her. It was the perfectly planned meeting, if she should say so. Kikyo, that Kikyo, had "bumped" into him in the hall and her books conveniently fell. Now, Inuyasha being the perfect gentlemen helped her pick up her books and _BAM_ love at first sight.

The late night chats had soon ceased, the study sessions, Friday night movies, the lunch meetings, the dinner dates, they were all canceled and new plans were made, plans with Kikyo. See, she was from a rich family who made her attend all the perfect schools. Prep schools and badminton and all that. In Inuyasha's eyes she was the one.

He once called her to tell her that he thought Kikyo was the one and that he was going to marry her. She forced a smile and told him that if she was the right one to go for it, in return spent most of the night crying when he hung up. Kami only knew how much she loved that man .

_I'm sure she doesn't know  
How to touch you like I would  
I beat her at that one good  
Don't you think so?_

Within a week of their engagement, Inuyasha came running to Kagome, telling her that Kikyo wasn't pleasing him the way that she had on Prom night. How could she deny him? How could she turn him down? She wasn't a monster. Sure, she would let him have this night. She would let them _both, _she and Inuyasha, have their night.

One night quickly turned into one night every week and soon he came to her almost everyday during lunch or right before going home. She loved him, she would tell herself every night while crying to sleep, she loved him and she was going through this for his love.

_So don't bother  
I won't die of deception  
I promise you won't ever see me cry  
Don't feel sorry_

Once the stretch limo was out of sight, he crossed the street and entered her floral shop. He came up to the counter all the while looking at her with those same predatory eyes.

"Babe," he breathed, " I need this."

Again, she couldn't deny him no matter how much it was killing her on the inside, " Lets go to my office."

**_

* * *

_****_ antwangel_**

* * *

Once they finished, he put on his suit and gave her a kiss.

"I'll see you later," he ended that with a kiss on the forehead.

She receded to her apartment and threw her shoes across the living room.

"Damn him!" she yelled, "Damn him to hell, I hate him! He thinks he can just play with my feelings!"

She knew she didn't mean those words. She went to her bathroom and turned on the water. She loved him, she loved him so much that she would give up everything for him.

_For you, I'd give up all I own  
And move to a communist country  
If you came with me, of course  
And I'd file my nails so they don't hurt you  
And lose those pounds, and learn about football  
If it made you stay, but you won't, but you won't_

She finished her shower and looked at herself in the mirror. She had changed so much, all because of him. She didn't trust anyone anymore, she didn't sing when picking the groceries, she didn't smile anymore in pictures, and she just stopped caring. Depression? Maybe. Stress? Maybe. Broken heart? Certainly.

**Why? Why!! , **she thought, **Why, do I have to love him so much! No. No! I won't let him get to me, I won't. I need to get out of here, I need to leave. **

_She's almost 6 feet tall  
She must think I'm a flea  
I'm really a cat you see  
And it's not my last life at all_

Inuyasha walked in a week later to find her floral shop had closed down. He went into the grocery store next door and asked what had happened to the store.

"Well, good af'ernoon, sir. Is there anything I could help 'yer with?"

The man at the counter was southwestern. He could tell by his unmistakable accent. He was short and bald with a plaid shirt and faded blue jeans.

"Um, yes. The shop next door, I noticed it was closed down. What happened?"

"I'm sorry, partner. That there store was just closed recently. The little lady just up and left. She did though give me and the rest of them shops around her' a note for some young feller, Inuyasha Takahashi, I believe."

"I'm Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Oh well her' 'ya go."

Inuyasha took the note and read it carefully. Once her was done he looked at the man, said his thank you's, and walked out. When he reached the confinements of his limo he let a few tears slip out.

**She left me, **he thought sadly**, She left me and didn't say goodbye. I'm such a fucking asshole! How could I do that to her! I took advantage of her when she was hurting so much! I'm so sorry, babe! I'm so so so sorry. If there was anything I could do to bring you back I would, believe me, I would. Kami, please stay with her.**

_Don't bother  
I'll be fineBut she's waiting  
The ring you gave to her will lose its shine  
So don't bother, be unkind_Dear Inuyasha,

By the time you get this I am probably long gone. Gone to a place where I don't have to think about lying all the time or worry about getting caught. Inuyasha, I love you and I guess I always will, I know I'm going to miss your smile, your eyes, your nose, and those beautiful puppy ears you have. I hope you become happy with Kikyo and grow old and have lots of kids together.

I want you to be happy, I want you to smile, I want you to love Kikyo in a way I know you could never love me. I want the world for you, I love you. I love you so much you can't possibly understand.

Well, I leave the shop in the care of you. Do what ever you please with it. It is yours as well as it is mine, we've had so many memories there.

I also hope that you understand that all those times we shared were all special to me, even when we had to share them in secrecy. So, I bid you farewell and wish the best for you.

Forever yours,  
Kagome Higurashi

_So don't bother,I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine  
Promise you won't ever see me cry  
And after all I'm glad that I'm not your type  
Promise you won't ever see me cry_

So don't bother,I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine  
Promise you won't ever see me cry  
And after all I'm glad that I'm not your type, not your type, not your type, not your type  
Promise you won't ever see me cry

A/N: So how was that for a short one shot. Pretty angst-ey if I do say so myself. Remember this is a first draft so if you see any mistakes please don't kill me. /  
Thank you to all of you out there who reviewed my other story, Kibou! You are much loved! I got this from the song Don't Bother by Shakira and I couldn't let it go! Please don't flame me if you didn't like the outcome of this, I might do a part two, maybe. If I have time with all the school and soccer and volleyball and softball. So, I hope you liked it, leave a review and have a nice day everyone!

Ja ne, everyone!


End file.
